1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device, such as a catamenial tampon applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple-component tampon applicator formed from at least three distinct and separate components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of commercial tampon applicators are of approximately uniform cross-section and are formed from only two components, namely a barrel and a plunger. The fingergrip, if any, is formed as an integral part of the barrel component. Some applicators have a fingergrip and a plunger of a cross-sectional area reduced from that of the applicator barrel. This feature has been found not only to render the tampon applicator more grippable, but it is also more aesthetically preferred.
For current reduced cross-sectional area fingergrip tampon applicators, the tampon pledget must be loaded into the insertion end of the applicator due to the smaller opening at the fingergrip end. Thus, these tampons are restricted to top or insertion end loading. This requires the petals of the applicator, if any, to be post-formed to their final shape after the pledget has been loaded. Post-forming of petals requires the material to be plasticized. Typically, plastic petals are plasticized by heat and are easily shaped by the use of an external forming die.
On the other hand, cardboard petals are more difficult to plasticize and require the additional use of an internal mandrel. Usual methods involve heating the tip to volatize the water (either existing or supplemental moisture), and then forcing the petal into shape using an internal mandrel in conjunction with the external die. The internal mandrel has a cross-sectional area that is approximately the same as the barrel's interior, and consequently would not be able to enter through a reduced cross-sectional fingergrip area. Therefore, the necessity of the internal mandrel to shape the petal tip has thus far precluded the manufacture of a reduced cross-sectional fingergrip area on a cardboard applicator.
Therefore, there is a need for a tampon applicator, and more specifically a cardboard applicator, that can be manufactured such that petal tips can be pre-formed or integrated on the insertion end of the applicator barrel, prior to loading an absorbent pledget, using existing manufacturing processes and equipment.